csofandomcom-20200223-history
MP5
H&K MP5 ('''H'eckler &''' 'K'och 'M'achine 'P'istol Model-'''5)'' is an original submachine gun in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It is available from the beginning and always comes as a free edition weapon. It was renamed to KM Sub-Machine Gun in game. Overview The MP5 is a Germany submachine gun fed with 30 rounds of 9mm ammunition. It is well-balanced between performance and rate of fire aspects, making it nicknamed as "The Mother of All Submachine Gun" among most players. MP5 is famous among newbies and even professionals due to its cheap price and low recoil. It is usually used in the first several rounds or when the player is low on money. The MP5 is easy to use and can be very useful depending on the user's skill. In fact, with the right skills, the player can even take down assault rifle or sniper rifle users. Advantages *Decent accuracy *Does high stun to zombies *Low cost in match *Very high rate of fire *Low recoil *Does not affect weight *Cheap ammo cost Disadvantages *Low damage *Easily run dry *Less useful in long range Events 'Singapore/Malaysia' *'MP5 Gold' - Can be obtained in certain events or via Code Box only. Events involving MP5 Gold: **CSO bundle **MP5 Gold shares the same perfomance as the original one except its gold appearance. It also have higher stun power to the zombies. *'MP5 White Tiger' - Can be obtained during special events only. In Singapore/Malaysia version, it was obtainable from 22 December 2010 ~ 12 January 2011 only. **MP5 White Tiger was resold on 19 February 2014. Tactics using MP5 *Aim for the enemy's head in close range battles. *Constantly move left to right while firing at the enemy's head in close range, this will help avoid getting shot by your enemy. *Aim for gut in medium range to control the recoil and accuracy. *In middle range, upon seeing your enemy, immediately duck and fire at gut - this will also help avoid getting shot by your enemy. *Avoid long range contact with this weapon as the fire power and accuracy is not good enough to engage the enemy. *In Zombie Mods, aim for the head in close range battles to deal a fair amount of damage. *A 30 rounds of MP5 can deal 690 ~ 1380 damage to zombies. Variants MP5 White Tiger= The MP5 Tiger originally available from Tiger Year from Chinese New Year event but later looted into Code Box. In Singapore/Malaysia version, it is sold in shop for limited time. |-| MP5 Gold= The MP5 Gold its buttstock, pistol grip and handguard are made from wood. This variant has greater knockback power toward zombies. The only way to get this is from special events or Code Box. |-| Balrog-III= The Balrog-III is an anti-zombie version of MP5 based on the H&K MP5K PDW model. It is fed with 30 rounds of 9mm AHE equipped with a scope for long combat engagement. Thus, its Balrog Charging System can be activated after 15 consecutive shots where this weapon will use reserved bullets instead of main magazine bullets. |-| Battle MP5= The Battle MP5 is a weapon that holds 30 rounds for each round with 9mm. It is recreated as a new weapon through an actual battle in fierce battlefield and have higger damage than original. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by MVD Spetsnaz. * : Used by Navy SEALS. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by Special Assault Team. * : Used by SAF Scout. Terrorists: *Midwest Militia: Seen holding by a Militiaman in some posters. Gallery MP5= v_mp5_cso.png|View model mp5 worldmodel.png|World model File:Mp5_shopmodel.png|Shop model Mp5.gif|Store preview Gsg9 mp5.jpg|A GSG-9 operative carries an MP5 mp5 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon cs_camouflage2_20120705_0044270.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Gold Edition= mp5gold viewmodel.png|View model mp5gold worldmodel.png|World model mp5gold shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Sas_mp5gold_fastline.jpg|IAHGames banner showing a SAS operative wielding an MP5 Gold in Fastline map. File:Password_box_update1.jpg|MP5 Gold is now available via Code Box! Cs italy 20120130 1557090.jpg|In-game screenshot of MP5 Gold mp5(2).jpg|Thailand poster mp5goldcp.jpg|China poster Snapshot 20131109 0537070.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| MP5 White Tiger= File:Mp5tiger_worldmodel.png|View model mp5tiger viewmodel.png|World model File:Mp5tiger_shopmodel.png|Shop model mp5tigermodel.jpg|Model File:Mp5tiger_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Mp5tiger_poster_sgp.png|Ditto, resale mp5 player model.jpg|Natasha wielding an MP5 White Tiger mp5tiger hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon de_dust2_20120916_1225210.jpg|In-game screenshot MP5TigerCbox.jpg|Obtained via Code Box mp5tigerkr.jpg|Korea poster 20130218ss_7.jpg|China poster |-| Battle MP5= V_mp5_battle.png|View model battlemp5wm_HD.jpg|World model File:Mp5b_poster_kr.png|Korea poster File:20130724ff_7.jpg|China poster File:De_dust2_20130723_2123400.jpg|In-game screenshot bmp5-spr.PNG|HUD i |-| Trivia *This is not a standard weapon in Japan and China region. Instead, it can be purchased by game points. *The model shows the selector is on "semi-automatic" position, which implies that the weapon could not be fired in automatic in real life. *In-game model is modeled after the MP5A5. *After the 'draw' animation finished, the hand which holds the handguard is differently aligned. This can be seen by keep holding 'R' until the 'draw' animation finished then release the 'R' so the model is entering the 'idle' view. *When a player does not have any default auto-buy gears and equipments (not favorites), this weapon became the one that listed. (e.g : Player does not have M4A1 or FAMAS either AK47 or Galil, so the system will automatically buy MP5 plus with ammo both for primary and secondary) *There is another variant of MP5 called Spectre that was planned to be released somewhere in mid late 2008/early 2009 but was cut for an unknown reason, only models and codes exist. The word "The SPECTRE field-stripped" can be found in this gun. *MP5 is no longer a spawn weapon in Zombie Scenario, it was replaced by Daewoo K3 instead. External links *MP5 at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:9mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Free weapon Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with gold variants